It was just innocent
by Ash Musk
Summary: Young!Malik and Young!Kadar attempt to sleep, until Young!Altair decides that he found something worth dragging them outside for. Some moments can last forever, but others just turn into distant memories. one shot


**Warning:** Yaoi, Cuddles, Fluff

**Pairing:** Implied Altair/Malik, some indications of Altair/Malik/Kadar

* * *

It had to have been one of the more hotter nights in Masyaf, not to mention the air retained little moisture. Its what kept the two siblings restless, the two tossing and turning to find a comfortable way to sleep. The two even attempted to turning their throw pillows over, of course each side felt warm thanks to the heat. "Malik, tomorrow can we go to the lake" the youngest asked, his blue hues focused on his older sibling for a response. The older one staring out and looking at him, "I'm tempted to go now" Malik replied, as he turned his pillow and shoved his face in it. "The adults told us not to go into the lake without super vision" the youngest pointed out, slowly gaining the attention of the eldest who nodded. "Yeah, their scared we'll get swept into it" his brother replied, before wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.

The two shot up hearing the door open, a grinning face peering into the room. "Malik, Kadar... come with me, I got something really interesting to show you" the grinning child coaxed, as the eldest tossed a pillow towards him. Quickly catching the pillow and holding it, "Altair, its past bedtime... You should be getting rest" Malik reminded. "I'm sure Kadar would come with me, since his big brother is scared Al Mualin will catch him" a taunting grin spread on Altair's face, as he received a legendary death glare from Malik. The youngest was already up and stretching to follow Altair, "maybe its nicer outside" he said to his brother. "Fine, if Al Mualin catches us... I'm blaming both of you" Malik warned, of course he would take some fault but it would his last line of offense.

"Doubt it" Altair smirked as he disappeared from the door frame, Kadar followed after him quickly. The older brother sighing, he got up and quickly caught up with the two. "Altair, if this is another dead animal... I'm going to be very upset" Malik said as he took Kadar's hand, lightly squeezing it. The two boys may have been in an assassin community, but Malik tried to protect Kadar from the reality of death. "No dead animals, this is a lot more unique" Altair said as he began to free run ahead of them, stopping and crouching down. "Get up on my back, Kadar or we'll lose him" Malik said as his younger sibling wrapped his arms around his neck, getting up and adjusting his grip as he ran after Altair.

The three of them soon ran outside, strangely it had been a lot nicer then it had been inside. Light breezes had made it more bearable, when they came from the building a cool breeze blew. The two brothers standing and enjoying it, the two felt like they had been baking in their bedroom. Of course when it had been cold in Masyaf, the two felt like they had been sitting in a room of ice. "Would you two hurry, I don't want them to disappear" Altair said watching the two, a deep sigh escaped Malik as he headed over toward Altair. It wasn't unusual for Altair to be rushing them, however tonight he seemed a little more excited about the subject. "What is it your so insistent about?" Malik asked curiously, however he wasn't given any sort of answer as Altair ran off ahead. While the eldest brother had all opportunities to turn back and head inside, he decided to follow the other.

"What do you think he's going to show us?" Kadar asked looking at Malik, he was silent while thinking about the subject. Not long until Altair stood by a bush, peering through the leafs at what Malik assumed was his target. Slowly letting Kadar climb down from his back, he approached Altair curious to what he would be seeing. "Alright, their still here…" Altair said as he smiled at the two brothers, slowly revealing to them a open field. Small tiny little green orbs flickered while they danced, the two siblings glanced at each other in some astonishment. "Altair, what are they?" the youngest asked curiously, as Altair looked just past the field.

"I assume their stars" Altair gave the two a soft smile, while the other two looked on in compete amazement.

"No way" Kadar said, giving them a smile as he ran off to investigate the extraterrestrial visitors. Malik keeping a watchful eye from where he stood, honestly he wasn't even sure if Altair had been lying to them or telling the truth. They had looked like the orbs that could be seen in the sky, however he always assumed they would have been bigger because they had been so far away. "What do you think?" Altair interrupted the eldest brother, as he glanced at him and a soft smile unfolded on his face. "I think their fascinating" Malik smiled, as he felt Altair's hand gently grab his.

"You should make a wish"

There was a long silence as Malik watched his younger sibling try to capture the orbs, while his friend had remained silent and patient with them. It was the moment he wanted to last forever, he knew that their future would be chaotic and possibly short lived. However it had been these moments, with Altair and Kadar that allowed him to forget what a destructive horizons laid ahead. "I wish that time could stop for us, that we could all just stay together forever" Malik said quietly, while he knew full well that this wish was impossible. Feeling Altair's hand land on his shoulder, gently turning him to face him as he was pulled closer. "Malik, I promise that we'll always remain this way" Altair said leaning closer to the eldest sibling's face, "Forever and Always."

In the blink of an eye, Malik felt a sort of warmth growing in the pit of his stomach as his friend's lips crushed his own. Honestly it had been his first time kissing anybody, well outside his brother but that was family. This moment sealed a memory that Malik would treasure for the rest of his life, even if later on he discovered those stars had only been fireflies.


End file.
